Many electrical systems utilize an electrical plug having two or three conductive prongs which couple to an electrical outlet. Likewise, an electrical outlet will include two or three ports or receptacles for receiving the conductive prongs of an electrical plug. Various businesses and residences utilize electrical systems having electrical plugs for providing power to the systems when coupled to electrical outlets. However, there are occasions where it would be preferred not to provide power to one or more electrical system when such systems are electrically connected to electrical outlets. For example, hotels are increasingly seeing electrical components, such as television sets, hairdryers, radios, etc. stolen from the facilities. Many hotels implement mechanical measures, such as locks and other hardware to physically prevent thieves from stealing these and other items. There are other businesses and households which implement similar physical measures to prevent thieves from stealing property. Additionally, typically electrical outlets and related plugs provide no disabling mechanism for preventing power supplied from or to the outlets or plugs. Dangerous situations can arise when a child or infant attempts to manipulate an electrical plug or an outlet. Simply installing a mechanical cap may not provide a sufficient deterrent to prevent harm to the child or infant.
Thus, there are many situations where it is desirable to limit the operability of an electrical system.